


Scarecrow

by Campbell (vicky_777)



Series: Rewritten Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01e11 Scarecrow, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Rewrite, Small Towns, vanir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicky_777/pseuds/Campbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As in the series, this picks up exactly where we left off. The boys have a dispute and Victoria now has to choose with which one of the boys she'll stay... But, despite of her decision, she ends up playing an important role in saving one of the boys' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarecrow

S1:E11

-Are you hurt?

-I’m fine.

-We’ve been looking for you everywhere. – Sam said, sorrowfully. – We didn’t know where you were, if you were ok. – he added, anxious.

-Sammy, I’m alright. – as the two of them kept talking, Vicky had widened eyes and was debating whether or not to wake Dean up; she had put all the pieces together and was aware of the boys quest. –What about you and Dean?

-We are fine. – Vicky decided to wake him.

-Dean… - she mumbled in his ear. –Hey, man. – she said, welcoming him to the waked world as he opened his eyes.

-What? – Victoria made a gesture with her head, pointing at Sam.

-Dad, where are you?

-Sorry, kiddo, I can’t tell you that.

-What?! Why not?

-Is that dad? – Dean asked in disbelief.

-Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. Just… You’re just gonna have to trust me on this.

-You’re after it, aren’t you? The thing that killed mom?

-Yeah… It’s a demon, Sam.

-A demon? You know for sure?

-A demon? What’s he saying? – Dean asked kind of worried.

-I do. Listen, Sammy, I… I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I’m so sorry. I would have done anything to protect you from that. – Dean put on a tee shirt, for Vicky’s disappointment. He was good to look at.

-You know where it is?

-Yeah, I think I’m finally closing in on it.

-Let us help.

-You can’t. You can’t be any part of it.

-Why not?

-Give me the phone. – Dean requested.

-Listen, Sammy, that’s why I’m calling. You and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now I need you to write down these names.

-Names? What names? Dad… Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.

-Look, we don’t have time for this. This is bigger than you think; they are everywhere. Even us talking right now, is not safe.

-No, alright? No way.

-Give me the phone!

-I’ve given you an order. Now you stop following me and you do your job. You understand me? Now take down these names. – Dean took the phone from Sam.

-Dad, is me. Where are you? – he had a preoccupied face as he listened. –Yes, sir. Ah… Yeah, I’ve got a pen. What are the names? – Vicky got beside Sam, and put a hand on his knee, looking him in the eyes.

-I’m sorry… - she murmured.

Before they knew it, they were on the Impala again. They drove all day. Luckily, Vicky had brought snacks; she had to eat every three hours otherwise she would get cranky. By ten o’clock, she was asleep in the backseat of the Impala.

-Alright, so the names dad gave us, they’re all couples?

-Three different couples, all went missing.

-And there all from different towns and different states?

-That’s right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again.

-Well, it’s a big country, Dean. They could’ve disappeared anywhere. – Sam pointed out

-Yeah, could’ve. But each one’s route took ‘em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another.

-This is the second week of April.

-Yep.

-So, dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?

-Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits dad had to go through? The man’s a master.- Dean proudly said. Sam pulled over. – What are you doing?

-We’re not going to Indiana.

-We’re not?

-Hey, why did we stop? – Victoria said, waking up a bit sluggish.

-No. We’re going to California. Dad called from a payphone; Sacramento area code.

-Sam.

-We’re going to Cali now? –she seemed a bit lost, looking at them alternately from the back seat.

-Dean, if this demon killed mom and Jess, and dad’s closing in, we’ve gotta be there. We’ve gotta help. – Sam continued his peroration; neither of them payed attention to her.

-Dad doesn’t want our help.

-I don’t care.

-He’s given us an order.

-Guys… - Vicky shyly said.

-I don’t care. We don’t always have to do what he says. – Sam almost yelled.

-Sam, dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it’s important. – Dean said firmly, trying to keep his cool.

-Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I’m talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge.

-Revenge? – Vicky was completely awake now and didn’t quite believe what was going on.

-Alright, look, I know how you feel.

-Do you? How old were you when mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?

-Wait, your mom died? Who’s Jess? – Sam just looked threateningly at her, freezing her up.

-Dad said it wasn’t safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don’t, so if he says to stay away, we stay away.

-I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it’s like you don’t even question him.

-Yeah, it’s called being a good son! – Sam got out of the car, slamming the door. Dean got out also but Vicky stayed in, watching them through the window. Sam began to unload his things from the trunk. -You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks.

-That’s what you really think?

-Yes, it is.

-Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California. - he put his backpack on and started walking away. Victoria got finally out of the car.

-Come on, you’re not serious.

-I am serious.

-It’s the middle of the night!

-Sam, please, come back. – Sam turned to see her, she looked quite upset; he walked to her. –Thank you. – she said as she hugged him; Sam hugged her back.

-I’m sorry, kiddo. Take care of yourself.– he murmured in her ear and she responded with widened and disbelieving eyes. Sam gave Dean a final, angry look and walked away again.

-Hey, I’m taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?- Sam turned around.

-That’s what I want you to do. - They stared at each other for a few seconds.

-Goodbye, Sam. – Dean said, closed the trunk, got in the car, and drove away.

-Are you serious? – Vicky asked him, but Dean didn’t say anything. –Man, he’s your brother! Is following your dad’s orders really that important? – Dean looked intimidatingly at her through the rear-view mirror and she shut up.

After a few hours they arrived to Burkittsville, Indiana. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone. He selected Sam’s name, thinking about calling him. He changed his mind and closed the cell phone. He shut off the car and got out. Vicky, still inside, looked at nowhere, visibly upset. Dean knocked on her window to catch her attention and opened the door for her.

-Lady… Would you please get out?

-Sure… -she said, as she got out. She followed him, downcast, to an establishment called Scotty’s Cafe, where a man was sitting on the porch.

-Let me guess. –Dean said, pointing at the man.- Scotty.

-Yep.

-Hi, my name’s John Bonham. And she’s… - he said, looking expectantly at Victoria.

-Jenny Page. – she claimed as she smiled.

-Isn’t that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?

-Wow. Good. Classic rock fan.

-What can I do for you, John? Sweet Jenny. –Scotty winked at Vicky, who grinned in reply. Dean took two pieces of paper out of his pocket.

-We were wondering if, uh, you’d seen these people by chance.

-Nope. Who are they?

-Friends of us. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and we’ve already asked around Scottsburg and Salem…

-Sorry. We don’t get many strangers around here.

-Scotty, you’ve got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that? - Scotty stared strangely at him; Dean and Victoria chuckled. - Never mind. See you around.

-Bye.

-Wait, is there anything else I can do for you? We have an amazing apple pie; on the house. – Vicky smiled widely, expectant of the perspective of getting free pie; but Dean pulled her by the arm and shook his head.

-No, thanks Scotty.

-Why?- Vicky murmured to him, while they walked away.

-Let’s not waste time, okay?

Meanwhile, in a highway not so far away, Sam kept walking until he saw a girl sitting with her back to him, listening to music.

-Hey. -she couldn’t hear him so he put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump and took off her headphones.

-You scared the hell outta me.

-I’m sorry. I just thought you might need some help.

-No, I’m good, thanks.

-Uh, so where you headed?

-No offense, but no way I’m telling you.

-Why not?

-You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking.

-Well, so are you. – she laughed. A van pulled over by them.

-Need a ride?

-Yeah.- they said at unison.

-Just her. I ain’t takin’ you. – the girl gathered her things and got in the van.

-You trust shady van guy and not me?

-Definitely.- she got to say before the van drove away.

…

-You sure they didn’t stop for gas or something?- Dean asked a couple whom owned a store and gas station, Vicky showed them the pictures but they shook their heads. 

-Nope, don’t remember ‘em. You said they were friends of yours?

-That’s right.

A girl came downstairs carrying some boxes.

-Did the guy have a tattoo?

-Yes, he did.

-You remember? They were just married. – she addressed her uncle, who suddenly remembered.

-You’re right. They did stop for gas. Weren’t here more than ten minutes.

-You remember anything else?

-I told ‘em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town.

-Could you point us in that same direction?

-Sure. You need anything else? I’m a mechanic, I could check up your car for free…

-No thanks; I’m good with cars. We don’t need any help.

-Thank you. –added Victoria before they left the store.

They got in the car and drove through the highway until they passed by an orchard and they hear a noise coming from the EMF.

-What the hell?

-Pull over. – Dean did as requested. Victoria, who was on the front seat, reached to a bag that was on the back. – This stuff is out of control.

They went back until they realised the orchard was what was disturbing the EMF. They walked around it, until Victoria yelped in surprise.

-Dean, come see this scarecrow.

-Dude, you're fugly. – Dean said but he soon noticed the sickle in its hand and a design on it. Dean took a ladder from a nearby tree and climbed it.

-What are you doing? – Dean didn’t reply, he was busy moving the scarecrow sleeve to have a close look on the design; he recognized Vince’s tattoo, the guy who was missing.

-Nice tat.- he said, looking right at it.

-What?

-Come take a look. – Vicky climbed the ladder and compared the tattoos from the scarecrow’s arm and the one on the missing person flyer. –My God.

They went back to Burkitsville, and stopped at the gas station.

-You’re back. – the same girl from the store stated.

-Never left.

-Still looking for your friends? – Dean just nodded. Victoria looked around, absentminded.

-You mind fillin’ her up there, Emily?- Dean said, noticing Emily’s nameplate necklace; she did as she was requested. -So, you grew up here?

-I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in.

-They’re nice people.

-Everybody’s nice here.

-So, what, it’s the, uh, perfect little town?

-Well, you know, it’s the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it’s almost like we’re blessed. –the last sentence caught Vicky’s attention.

-Hey, you been out to the orchard? You’ve seen that scarecrow?

-Yeah, it creeps me out.

-Whose is it?

-I don’t know. It’s just always been there.

-Is that your aunt and uncle’s? – Vicky asked, nodding towards a red van parked by the garage.

-Customer. Had some car troubles.

-It’s not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl? – Dean asked, concerned. Emily nodded.

Meanwhile, at the nearest bus station, Sam was talking to the clerk.

-Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn’t run again till tomorrow. Uh, 5:05 PM. – she said, checking the schedule.

-Tomorrow? There’s got to be another way.

-Well, there is. Buy a car.

-Hey. - Sam looked at who just called him, and saw the same girl that he met in the highway.

-Hey.

-You again.

-What happened to your ride?

-You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands. I cut him loose. What’s the matter?

-Just trying to get to California.

-No way.

-Yeah.

-Me too. You know, the next bus isn’t until tomorrow.

-Yeah. Yeah, that’s the problem.

-Why? What’s in Cali that’s so important?

-Just something I’ve been looking for. For a long time.

-Well, then I’m sure it can wait one more day, right? – Sam giggled a bit, amused; they shook hands.- I’m Meg.

-Sam.

 

…

 

Dean and Victoria went back to Scotty’s, looking for the guest couple.

-Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?

-I’ll get just a glass of water, thanks. –Vicky said as she sat down next to Dean at the table, next to the couple’s.

 -Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you’re at it. – asked Dean, noticing the pie Scotty just served to them.

-Hi. – said Vicky.

-How ya doin’? Just passing through?- Dean hurried to add.

-Road trip. – the girl replied.

-Hm. Yeah, we too.

-I’m sure these people want to eat in peace. – Scotty looked at them suspiciously.

-Just a little friendly conversation. – Scotty served them the pie, and the water. -Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks.

-So, what brings you to town?

-We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives.

-Is that right?

-Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us.

-Nice people.

-Yeah.

-So, how long till you’re up and runnin’?

-Sundown.

-Really. To fix a brake line?- Dean asked, mistrustfully; the guy just nodded. -I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn’t charge you anything.

-You know, thanks a lot, but I think we’d rather have a mechanic do it.

-Sure. I know. You know, it’s just that these roads. They’re not real safe at night.

-I’m sorry?

-I know it sounds strange, but, uh… You might be in danger.

-Look, we’re trying to eat. Okay? – the guy said, annoyed.

-What he means is that is safer to drive while there’s still daylight, you never know, these curves…

-Yeah. You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you’d just buy right into it. - the bell above the café door jingled and someone walked in; Scotty came to welcome him. He was listening to the whole conversation Vicky, Dean and the couple were having.

-Thanks for coming, Sheriff. – Victoria looked nervous at Dean, who seemed frustrated. Scotty whispered something in the sheriff’s ear, and they both looked at them.

\- I’d like a word, please. – the sheriff said, walking over to them.

-What can we do for you? – Vicky asked, batting her eyelashes.

-Come on. I’m having a bad day already.

-You know what would make it worse?

The sheriff escorted them out of town, making sure they left town. In a couple of hours, at night, they were back.

 

 

…

 

 

-So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?- asked Sam to Meg, who laughed.

-Yeah, right. It’s all sipping Cristal poolside for me.- they laughed. -No. I had to get away from my family.

-Why?

-I love my parents. And they wanted what’s best for me. They just didn’t care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband. – Sam grinned. -It’s just…because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead. I’m sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know.

-No, no, it’s okay. I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with? It’s, uh, it’s kind of the same deal.

-And that’s why you’re not riding with him anymore? – Sam nodded, and Meg raised her bottle of beer.- Here’s to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we’re living our own lives. And nobody else’s. – Sam tapped his bottle against hers and they drank up.

 

 

…

 

 

It was the dead of night, the couple’s car had broken down and they were walking through the orchard, trying to find someone.

-I can’t believe it. We just got the car fixed.

-This way. - they walked towards a clearing. They felt something moving behind them, she gasped and turned around.

-Steve?- more noises.

-Who’s there? –they looked back and saw the scarecrow coming towards them; they started running away and then, Dean and Victoria run in front of them.

\- Get back to your car. - they looked behind and saw the scarecrow getting closer.

-Go! Go! –Dean yelled as he cocked his rifle and shot the scarecrow, which stumbled but kept walking. Victoria was ready to shot, and she did, giving Dean time to cocked his rifle again as they both began running. Dean shot again, seconded by Vicky; the scarecrow kept going. -Go! Go! – they reached the interstate. Dean and Vicky cocked their rifles and looked around, but the scarecrow had disappeared.

-What…? What the hell was that?- the guy asked, panting.

-Don’t ask.

 

 

…

 

 

-The scarecrow climbed off its cross?- Sam said in disbelief.

-Yeah, I’m tellin’ ya. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun town.- Dean decided to call him after all, to tell him about the hunt.

-It didn’t kill the couple, did it?

-No. I can’t cope without you, you know.

-Hey. – Victoria complained. –What about me? – Dean just grinned towards her.

-Well… Vicky helped me out a bit. –she frowned and Dean giggled.

-So, something must be animating it. A spirit.

-No, it’s more than a spirit. It’s a god. A pagan god, anyway.

-What makes you say that?

-The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility rite. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin’ ‘em up like a Christmas turkey.

-The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims.

-Yeah, I’m thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god.

-And you put this patron together yourself?

-Well… Vicky here was the one who gave me the idea.

-I did far more than that.- she said, childishly upset causing Dean to giggled some more.

-So, a god possesses the scarecrow...

-And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won’t wilt, and disease won’t spread.

-Do you know which god you’re dealing with?

-No, not yet.

-Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it.

-I know. We are actually on our way to a local community college. We’ve got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don’t have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research.- Vicky heard Sam laughing through the cell phone. –And Vicky didn’t find anything; I mean, what kind of god would there be in Indiana, right?

-You know, if you’re hinting you need my help, just ask.

-I’m not hinting anything. Actually, uh… I want you to know….I mean, don’t think….

-Yeah. I’m sorry, too.

-Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life.

-Are you serious?

-You’ve always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I… Anyway….I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.

-I don’t even know what to say.

-Say you’ll take care of yourself.

-I will.

-Call me when you find dad.

-OK. Bye, Dean. – Dean hanged up and found Victoria staring at him.

-What are you looking at?

-Mmmh… Nothing.- she responded as she looked away through the window, smirking.

-Who was that?- Meg questioned Sam.

-My brother.

-What’d he say?

-Goodbye.

 

 

…

 

 

\- It’s not every day I get a research question on pagan ideology.

-Yeah, well, call it a hobby.

-We’re writing a book. – Vicky and Dean exchanged looks. –Well, is kinda both things.

-But you said you were interested in local lore?

-Mmhmm.

-I’m afraid Indiana isn’t really known for its pagan worship.

-Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn’t a lot of this area settled by immigrants?

-Well, yeah.

-Like that town near here, Burkitsville. Where are their ancestors from?

-Uh, northern Europe, I believe; Scandinavia.

-What could you tell us about those pagan gods?

-Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses.

-We’re actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard. – they followed the professor to his office, in which he took a big, old book form a shelf.

\- Woods god, hm? Well, let’s see. - he leafed through some pages. On one, Dean and Victoria noticed a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field.

-Wait, wait, wait. What’s that one?

-Oh, that’s not a woods god, per se.

-But it’ll fit the story.

-The V-Vanir? – Dean looked at the professor, who nodded; he kept reading.- Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female. Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?- Dean said the last looking at Victoria, knowingly.

-I suppose.

-This particular Vanir that’s energy sprung from the sacred tree?- Vicky asked; she’d already had read the whole page.

-Well, pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic.

-So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it’d kill the god?- the professor laughed at Dean’s question

-Son, these are just legends we’re discussing.

-Oh, of course. Yeah, you’re right. Listen, thank you very much.- they shook hands and Vicky kissed the professor in both cheeks, causing them both to stare at her. She blushed.

-From where I came from its custom.- she explained.

-Glad I could help.

They walked to the door, and when they opened it, the sheriff hit Dean on the head with the end of his rifle. Dean fell to the ground, knocked out. Vicky went a bit back, and propelled a kick on the balls to the sheriff with all her strength. He fell in foetal position, and she ran like hell.

 

 

…

 

 

-You don’t understand, Harley. All of us here… It’s our responsibility to protect the town.- Scotty said; he, Harley and Stacy, the gas station owners, and the sheriff were standing under the rain, having a tense fraught conversation.

-I understand. Better than all of you. I’m the one that gives ‘em directions. I’m the one that sends ‘em down to the orchard.- he replied, anguished.

-Harley, please. – the sheriff said this time.

-We all close our doors. Look the other way. Pretend we can’t hear the screams. But this is different, this… This is murder. – Harley concluded.

-It’s angry with us. Already the trees are beginning to die. Tonight’s the seventh night of the cycle. Our last chance. – Stacy, his wife, tried to convince him.

-If the boy has to die, the boy has to die. But why does it have to be her? Sheriff, could you please keep looking for the girl? She has to be somewhere near. –he asked, sorrowfully.

-I’m sorry Harley… She stole a car; the professor told me he watched her get away.

-Why didn’t he do anything?

-He’s eighty, Harley. What did you expect?

-We have no time, dear. It has to be her; there’s no other choice. She may be now crossing the state. She could even call the feds or the marshals. Who knows. No, it has to be tonight and we have to do it quick. – Stacy finished, and the little crowd dissolved, downcast.

Dean was trapped in a cellar; suddenly, the cellar door opened and both Emily’s aunt and uncle pushed her downstairs.

\- Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please. – she cried out. -Why are you doing this?

-For the common good. – her aunt said before she shut the door, leaving them in the dark.

 

 

…

 

 

Sam was trying for a while to call Dean, but he hadn’t picked up. He didn’t have Victoria’s cell number; God, he didn’t even know if she had one.

-Hey. Our bus came in.- Meg told him; he hanged up, shaking his head.

-You better catch it. I gotta go.- he said, as put on his backpack.

-Go where?

-Burkitsville.

-Sam, wait.

-I’ve been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. I’m just getting his voicemail.

-Well, maybe his phone’s turned off.

-No, that’s not like him. Meg, I think he might be in trouble.

-What kind of trouble?

-I can’t really explain right now. I’m sorry; look, I don’t want you to miss your bus.

-But I don’t understand. You’re running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won’t pick up his phone? Sam… Come with me to California.

-I can’t. I’m sorry.

-Why not?

-He’s my family.- Sam left her there, with the words in her mouth. At the entrance, he ran into Vicky.

-Sam!- she said, gladly but with a desperate tone. –I hoped to find you in here.- she was all sweaty and panting.

-Victoria, what happened? Where’s Dean?- Sam took her by the shoulders, distressed.

-They got him.

-What?

-The sheriff knocked him up; the townspeople are behind this. They have Dean.

-How did you get away? – they began walking quickly as they spoke.

-Kicked him in the balls and ran like hell.

-You left him behind?

-What could I have done, Sam? I came get you, we have to rescue him. I’m five feet five, and not that strong. I don’t even know how many they are.

-Okay…Okay. How did you get here, anyway?

-I stole a car, but the damn thing broke down. I ran.- Sam seemed surprised, she looked like she ran a marathon. She looked sexy even, with those skinny jeans hugging her toned legs and slim thighs, accentuating her big butt; her semi-transparent, floral shirt all wet, sticking to her body, leaving little to the imagination. Sam gulped.

-We should steal another one.

-Yeah.

 

 

…

 

 

At the cellar, Dean tried to open the cellar’s door, but failed.

-I don’t understand. They’re gonna kill us?

-Sacrifice us. Which is, I don’t know, classier, I guess? You really didn’t know anything about this, did you?

-About what? The scarecrow god? I can’t believe this.

-Well, you better start believing, cause I’m gonna need your help.

-Okay.

-Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree.

-What tree?

-Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred.

-There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree.

\- Is it in the orchard?

-Yeah, but I don’t know where. – she said as the cellar’s door opened.

-It’s time.- Emily’s aunt said. She and Dean exchanged a nervous look.

They brought them to the orchard and tied them up on adjacent trees.

-How many people have you killed, sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?- Dean inquired.

\- We don’t kill them.

\- No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?- the sheriff just walked away.

-Uncle Harley, please.

-I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn’t you.

-Try to understand. It’s our responsibility. And there’s just no other choice. There’s nobody else but you.

-I’m your family.

-Sweetheart, that’s what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be saved. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one. – they walked away, leaving them alone.

-I hope your apple pie is freakin’ worth it!- Dean yelled.

-So, what’s the plan?

-I’m workin’ on it.

After a few hours, it grew dark.

-You don’t have a plan, do you?

-I’m workin’ on it. Can you see? – Dean asked, slightly panicked.

-What?

-Is he moving yet?

-I can’t see. – she turned her head an saw a shadow- Oh my God.- she started to freak out and Dean tried to untie his ropes. -Oh my God!

Sam and Victoria came from behind the trees.

-Dean?

-Emily? Are you both okay?

-Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I’m so happy to see you. Both of you. Come on. – Sam untied Dean while Victoria did the same to Emily.- How’d you get here?

-I found him and…

-I, uh…I stole a car.

-Haha! That’s my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute.

-What scarecrow? – Sam asked; Dean got up and saw the empty scarecrow’s post. They all exchanged a nervous look.

-I say let’s get the hell out of here. – Vicky said and they all started running towards the highway.

-How do we kill this thing?

-We torch the sacred tree. – Vicky answered Sam’s question.

-Alright, now, this sacred tree you’re talking about…

-It’s the source of its power.- Dean explained.

-So let’s find it and burn it. – Sam suggested.

-Nah, in the morning. Let’s just shag ass before Leather Face catches up.- Dean said just as they reached a clearing; but the townspeople were one step ahead and saw it coming, so they were waiting for them. -This way. – Dean said as they turned around but then they realised they were surrounded.

-Please. Let us go. – Emily begged.

-It’ll be over quickly, I promise. – her uncle responded.

-Please.

-Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to…- his uncle couldn’t finish his sentence because suddenly the scarecrow stuck his sickly in his stomach and took him. Then, the scarecrow captured Emily’s aunt as well. The townspeople ran away in fright.

-Come on, let’s go. – Dean urged them to start running.

 

 

…

 

 

Next morning, the four of them went back to the orchard to burn the sacred tree. Sam and Victoria poured a whole gallon of gasoline each one onto the tree. Dean picked up a long branch and lighted it.

-Let me. – asked Emily, as Dean handed the branch to her.

-You know, the whole town’s gonna die.

-Good. – she said as she threw the burning branch onto the tree. The four of them watched it while it went up in flames.

-So… What are you going to do now, dear? – Victoria asked Emily, slowly, like a caress. It was a delicate moment, anyway.

-I… I don’t know.

-Do you have any more family… or friends you could stay with?

-No… Not really.

-Well… Is there a place you’ve always wanted to go?

-Actually, there is. I’ve always wanted to go to Boston.

-So, let’s go. I’ll buy you a ticket. – Vicky said, posing a hand on her shoulder, smiling to her. Emily smiled back.

They carried her home, where she got her stuff together; then they drove her to the bus station.

They said their goodbyes and Emily got in the bus.

-Think she’s gonna be alright?

-I hope so.

-And the rest of the townspeople, they’ll just get away with it?

-Well, what’ll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough. – Dean answered Sam’s enquiries.- So, can I drop you off somewhere?

-No, I think you’re stuck with me.

-What made you change your mind?

-I didn’t. I still wanna find dad. And you’re still a pain in the ass. But, Jess and mom… They’re both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me; we’re all that’s left. So, if we’re gonna see this through, we’re gonna do it together.

-Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful.- Dean said, as he put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, who hit it away. They laughed.

-Hey, guys. – Vicky said, annoyed and with her arms akimbo. – What am I, invisible?

-Oh, yeah. Sorry, Vicky; we were having a moment. –Sam explained, a bit ashamed.

-I noticed.

-You’re such a sissy. – Dean made fun of Sam.

-You should be kissing our asses, you were dead meat, dude.

-Yeah, right. I had a plan, I’d have gotten out.

-Right.- Vicky and Sam said at unison. The three of them laughed and got in the Impala.

-I’m so glad you two decided to stay together. Family is important.- Vicky said, grinning from the backseat. Dean turned the engine on.

-What about your family, Victoria? – Dean asked her, looking through the rear-view mirror.

-Well… They… I don’t wanna talk about it. –she said, downcast, looking through the window. The guys looked at each other and Dean just drove.


End file.
